Attack
by xxhummingbird
Summary: It's another storm, and the power goes out. Matt and Mello then find the recent victim of BB. What will happen now? Matt speaks :D
1. Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note :(

Ohh, my first story here. Recently become 'obsessed' with Death Note again, and when I watch it, Matt and Mello ALWAYS interest me. So here is a short story of them... and my OC

********

The weather was getting worse. The wind picking up in speed and the rain was pouring down. No surprise the streets would be flooded with the dirty storm water. The dark sky lit up as lightning cracked across it's unreachable surface. The thunder echoed through empty halls and shook entire buildings as the storm rolled through.

In one of the abandoned houses in the industrial part of town, sat a man of about nineteen. The lights were turned off and the only source of light was that of the small hand held gaming system. It's blue luminous light lit up his face and that was it. Beside him sat a blonde male. His eyes were closed, his arms folded over his chest as his breathing was heard softly during the intervals of the thunder. He stirred each time the thunder shook the house.

There was a crack of lightning before a huge boom of thunder. It shook the entire house and caused the male concentrating on his game to look up. He switched off the game and placed the gaming system on the coffee table before him before glancing around. His gaze then darted toward his friend asleep on the couch beside him.

"Hey… Mello, wake up"

He waited. No response. He nudged his friend with his elbow before another crash of lightning lit up the room through the window. Mello stirred at the sound of the thunder following before opening his eyes. He rubbed a gloved hand against his scarred eye before sitting up and staring at Matt.

"What is it? Afraid of a little thunder?"

Matt scoffed and stood up, stretching his arms out, "No, the lights went out… I'm going to go check it out, I'll be back"

Mello mumbled under his breath as he relaxed back into the couch and fell asleep again. He pulled his black coat tight around him as the icy wind blew in through cracks in the window. Matt rolled his eyes from beyond his goggles and grabbed his coat from the arm of the couch. He pulled it over his shoulders before running his hand through his hair as he walked down the dark hallways.

He reached the front door and punched in a few digits into the number pad on the wall before the heavy metal door unlocked and swung open. He grabbed a flash light from the corner and switched it on before pushing open the worn down wooden door that would hold no protection for them. He shut the door behind him as he entered the storm.

He pulled his collar up around his neck, his other arm wrapped around himself as he tried to keep warm. He ran down the footpath to the side of the house. The flash light gave no light to light up whatever was around him. He followed the concrete ground under his feet before shining the flash light up on the wall and spotting the electrical box. He pulled the lock from its latch and placed it in his pocket before holding the light to the many circuits.

The rain fell harder, soaking his hair and coat. He quickly brushed his wet hair out of his sight and wiped the rain from his goggles before continuing on what he was searching for. Of course this made no trouble for him, he was an expert when it came to whatever electrical you needed help with. Though this was no computer and the cords were faded. The amount of light from the flash light didn't aid much either. He finally flicked a switch and glanced up at one of the windows and nodded to himself when he noted that the lights were back on.

He pushed the door shut on the box and turned back down the path. Counting his steps as he glanced around with the flash light. He'd never really paid much attention to the surroundings of this place. It was a dump. Whoever lived here before hadn't taken pride in cleaning. Not that he cleaned, he was neat, keeping most of his belongings stored neatly away so he didn't have to searching for it when he needed it. And with the attendance in the Kira case, he needed a lot of the computer wires and parts.

He found himself walking back up the footpath to the house. His shoes hit the stairs before a scream echoed through the streets. He froze, before jumping at the crash of thunder. He turned slightly, fright still freezing his body as he moved the flash light around desperately to see the source of the scream.

"H-Hello?" his voice broke as he took a step up the stairs.

He hesitated. His gaze locked on the closed door, but his thoughts on the scream. What if someone was being attacked? That could be the case, this place wasn't the ideal no crime living area. He drew in a deep breath and turned, leaving the stairs and walking down the wet path. He cursed under his breath as he remembered his gun was on the table, safe inside. He continued cursing to himself as he pushed himself to walk further ahead.

_Matt, what the hell are you doing?! Yeah, you heard a scream! Doesn't mean let's just walk off and see what's going on! Oh, and you're unarmed! Idiot!_

He frowned and slowed his pace. The rain still falling, and lightning still lighting up the area. He glanced around every chance he had. When the thunder subsided he could hear soft whimpers. He frowned as he took steps forward, following what he could hear, though the heavy rain drowned it out. He sighed with irritation. Of course this was a stupid idea. Searching for something that had obviously disappeared long ago.

"Hello?" he cupped his gloved hand around his mouth to make his voice louder, "Is someone there?"


	2. Discover

Page1

The silence went on. Only the rain hitting the ground was heard. Matt came to a stop, his arms dropping to his side. His expression lost in complete shock. From where he stood, just a couple of feet ahead was a black bundle. He glanced around briefly before running toward it. His hand lingered over the top as another flash of lightning lit up the scene.

"Hey! Are you alright?!" he shouted over the thunder.

The black bundle rolled over. Revealing the figure of a young female. Her skin was white, her clothing drenched with rain. Her brown hair was covering her face and neck, cemented there as the rain drenched it further. Matt hesitated before gently brushing her long hair from the woman's face. He repeated his question before jolting back in shock. He hadn't noticed that it wasn't only rain that was drenching her. He hadn't noticed the crimson color of the spilling blood against her black dress.

He held his breath from a short second before rushing back toward her. He noted that her hand was clamped around her throat. He also noted that she was weak, her strength disappearing faster than he'd noticed at first. He pulled her weak hand from her throat and replaced it with his own. In the short second it had taken to replace her hand with his own, he'd seen the extent of damage on her throat. He gulped as he glanced around at all the blood.

_Oh god… this isn't good._

He kept one hand on her throat as he ripped at his long sleeve. Ripping the stiches out and wrapping it around her throat as a bandage and tourniquet. He picked up her hand and placed it back on her throat. He the picked her up from the wet ground, her weight was nothing to cause him trouble. Then he was running. Through the rain, back toward the house. His eyes focused on the terrified look in the girl's eyes. He longed to tell her that everything was going to be okay, but it had just began and well, he didn't see a positive side to the situation.

He kicked open the wooden door, not bothering to look back, and straight into the small living room where Mello was asleep on the couch. He lowered the girl to the couch before snatching up the cell phone on the table. He dialled the quick emergency number before holding the phone to his ear. His desperate dribble of what was going on woke Mello up.

The blonde sat up and rubbed his eyes before his nose wrinkled at the scent of blood. His eyes were focused on Matt, as he hadn't noticed the female not far from where he sat. He assessed that Matt wasn't hurt, but why was he missing a sleeve and who's blood was that dripping from his hands. His eyes widen as he followed the trail. He almost instantly went into action at the sight. Not caring who this girl was. Just the fact that she was hurt and possibly dying right there, he helped. He removed her hand from her throat and placed his own to stop the flowing blood.

"Matt! What the hell!" he shouted.

Matt dropped the phone and rushed to their side, "Two minutes… I promise" he murmured, his hand covering Mello's on the girl's throat.

His gaze was focused on the girl's face. His eyes serious, speaking for him as the girl stared back. He couldn't bring himself to say it, but he knew that she could see it in his eyes. It saved him from speaking. _Two minutes, just two minutes. Hang in there. You'll be fine. _They'd been in situations similar. At the high risk work they worked at, they'd seen and been in situations similar. Though they just wished that each of those had been successful and those injured had survived. He watched silent as the girl closed her eyes. He blinked. Was she unconscious? Or dead? He shifted his hand and felt a racing puss. Good. He shifted his stare away from her and toward Mello.

"Mel… you alright?"

Mello remained silent. His wide eyes were locked on Matt's bloody face. He gulped once before dropping his eyes to the girl. "What… happened?" he asked, his voice broken.

Matt inhaled a deep breath. Honestly, he didn't have a clue what had happened. He'd just found the girl in this state. He dropped his gaze from Mello, staring at the rosary beads around his friend's neck. Praying seemed like the only thing he could do. He couldn't bring himself to speak about this, or anything really. He turned his head slightly at the sudden sound of sirens. The room filled with red and blue lights flashing continuously.

"They are here" he murmured, his voice blank.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion from there. Matt was pushed back by the frantic paramedics. Mello surrendered easily and stepped back. Watching from where he stood. His bloody hand curled around the rosary beads. His mouth moving too quickly for anyone to make up what he was reciting to himself. Then they were alone. Matt sat back, his gaze locked on the blood on the couch. He remained silent, watching the last paramedic leave the room. Mello went silent, staring at the doorway.

"Should… we follow?" he asked.

Matt pulled the keys from his pocket and pulled himself from the ground. His actions told Mello that no matter what, he was going to be there until this girl woke up. He stared at his friend for a long minute before turning and disappearing out into the hallway. The loud roar of the engine of his car broke the silence. Mello hesitated before running from the room, not taking a look back, he pulled the door open of the car and got inside just as it sped off down the stormy streets.

The ambulance wasn't far ahead. They sped after it, copying it's every move before the hospital came into view. What was going to happen next couldn't be guessed. The engine cut off, and the car went silent. Matt remained in the front seat. His hands still clenched around the steering wheel, his eyes closed as he listened.

"Mello, sorry"

Mello pushed open the door and stepped out before glancing back at Matt, "You're only saving someone's life… Come on"


	3. Savior

The wait is always the hardest. They expect you to sit there for hours. Each hour passing by, getting longer and longer. The two sat like statues in the waiting room. Neither returned to what they'd usually be doing. The chocolate bar had been abandoned, along with the game. Each watched doctors and nurses walk past. None of them with news of whoever this girl was. They resorted to watching the clock. Watching each second slowly go by. Holding their breath as they watched the red hand click by.

"Are you friends of her?"

They both turned their heads and stared at the doctor standing just before them. Mello looked at Matt. Matt looked back. Matt shook his head. Mello shrugged. The doctor frowned slightly before looking over the two and back down the hall.

"Well… the surgery went well… but we can't be sure on her result…"

Matt rose from his seat, "Can I see her?" he asked, his voice quiet, almost a whisper.

The doctor hesitated, "I'm afraid only friends and family"

Mello rose from his seat, "What?! You are talking to man who saved the girl's damn life! I should at least expect that Matt here gets to go see if she's okay! I'm sure she'd been glad to see the man who saved her fucking life!" he shouted.

The doctor took a step back, "Sir… this is a hospital. Would you please keep your mouth shut or leave"

Mello cursed, "I'll keep my mouth shut if Matt is allowed to see the girl"

"Okay… fine. This way, sir"

Matt gave a thankful look to Mello before following the doctor down the cold hallways. The hallways seemed so bleak. Hospitals were suppose to keep you save… yet, it looks like a prison. Well to Matt it did. He followed the doctor. He'd expected a talk about what had happened. Who had done such a thing. He cleared his throat as the hall dragged on.

"What… happened?"

The doctor glanced back, "The girl received a large slash to her throat. If you hadn't found her at the time you had, she surely would have bled out where she lay. Her name is Rei Miyako… we found I.D."

_Rei Miyako._

"Do… you know who did it?" asked Matt, glancing up as he noticed two police officers standing outside the door they were walking toward. "What's going on?"

The doctor came to a stop outside the door. The two police officers stopped their conversation as they all stared toward the red head. The doctor cleared his throat before walking past the two police officers, and into the room. He beckoned Matt after him.

"It was B"

Matt twitched at the name, "B" his eyes darted away from the doctor toward the hospital bed in the middle of the room.

The room was so cramped. Everything seemed to be built small to just fit in. His eyes scanned over the medical equipment. The beeps from the heart monitor. Keeping in rhythm with Rei's heart. He took a few steps across the room. Before his eyes fell upon the girl. She seemed so fragile in his eyes. So innocent. Even if she was hooked up to all the machines. Needles in hers arms, a breathing mask covering her porcelain face.

He closed the gap between them. Taking a seat beside the hospital bed. He hesitated before taking a hold of her small hand. Stroking in gently with his thumb as he watched her clearly.

"_We can't be sure of her result"_

He frowned slightly, a sigh escaping his lips as he listened to the heart monitor. _Beep… beep… beep. _At least she was still alive. Now. That was all that mattered. He remained silent for the minutes that followed. Though it felt like hours. He would stay there, beside her bed until she awoke. Even if she never did, he was going to stay. He listened to the police speaking on the other side of the door. The doctor had left hours before. His thoughts then moved toward Mello. Was he still here? He glanced toward the door as it creaked open.

"Matt… are you still here?"

He turned away at the voice. Listening to the door close, then the heavy footsteps. He then felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Matt… you can't stay forever"

"Until she wakes up"

Mello sighed, "Matt… I spoke to the doctors"

Matt glanced up, "W-What?"

Mello just shook his head and moved to take a seat at the end of the bed, "The chance of her waking up is slim… if you want to stay here and see if she wakes, then I'll stay too… but her chances - - -"

"Are slim… I know…"

Mello went silent, just as Matt did.

The hours went on.

The storm had moved on, the black clouds parting, allowing the rays of sunlight to flood through the clear window. Matt stirred, opening his eyes. He sat up, noticing that he'd fallen asleep. He pulled the goggles from his face and sat them in his lap as he glanced around. Noting that Mello was fast asleep on the chair on the other side of the hospital bed.

He then felt a hand tugging on his sleeve. He blinked and glanced toward Rei. The smallest smile crossed his tired face. He could see a smile crossed her face too. Though she couldn't speak at the time, he knew that she was trying to tell him something.

"You're awake" he murmured.

Rei gave a nod, before reaching over and grabbing a notebook and pen from the bedside table. It had obviously been placed there by the nurses so she could communicate with those around her. She scribbled something down quickly and held the notebook up.

_Thank you._


End file.
